These Halls of Magic
by Sora Keyes
Summary: The story of two sixth year boys, lonely and friendless, who come together in companionship and soon even more.....Original Charaters HoratioTeddy


-1**These Halls of Magic**

Teddy.

**Playing in the Snow.**

A war was afoot on the grounds of Hogwarts. Balls of white evil were being thrown across the grounds, slamming into whoever was nearby. The sun was hidden behind a mask of the grey sky. No one was safe.

"Heads up fag!"

A snowball was pitched over a makeshift fort at the teenage boy sitting uncomfortably under the tree. The boy was startled and stared at his assailant. It was some fourth year, soaking up the praise of his friends who had tossed it, and even sadder, the guy was from Teddy's own house. He sighed, and brushed off the white powder, and stood up to move somewhere a little less in target range. This was nothing new, and he thought himself foolish for really thinking that studying al fresco would be worth anything. It was however, better than being in a common room of people who ignored you, or feigned niceties.

The attacker, still clearly high off his success, was not finished with Teddy however. He quickly nudged his friends and they all began throwing their arsenal at the sixth year. The powder hit were tremendous force on the back of Teddy's flanel shirt. His hair changed from its regular turquoise to a deep brown, the hair that he always got when he wished he could be anywhere else than here. Snowballs and taunting laughter continued to rain down upon him as he walked towards the castle, though his eyes showed no emotion.

Horatio.

**Observing the Trees.**

At the top of the astronomy tower, high in the chilly imposing airs of the castle, Horatio was in his element. Not astronomy of course, the subject was one of his worst, but writing. Each afternoon of the dreary weekends he would haul himself a top the building and write pages upon pages of tales, fantasy and truths, prose and poetry. Whatever was most prominent in his mind at the time flowed forth from his pen. Beside him was box of them in fact, for up here the ink faltered very quickly, and Horatio was strictly against using the quills. It was simply an injustice to animals, and that was something he couldn't lower himself to take part in.

At this very moment the sixth year was writing about the trees of the Forbidden Forest, ever so omnipotent and solemn in the reach of his lofty gaze. "_Towers of silence, witnesses to all and the most trustworthy of all secret-keepers."_ he wrote upon the parchment. He smiled to himself and set out to write again, when the ink began to halt and become like a river dammed. He sighed loudly and reached into the box for a suitable replacement. As he did so however, he heard a loud roar of laughter come from below, just audible at his ethereal height. He stood and peered down over the stone railings of the tower's exposed veranda, wrapping his blue scarf tighter around him. Below him were a few rowdy Gryffindors throwing wretched snowballs, like primitive apes, at a single moving target. The target was hunched over a set of books and looked like he was trying to ignore the world. Horatio felt for the poor soul, tis was the avails to be taunted by peers. This was why Horatio was up in the tower in the first place, for naught but the accommodating smile of the sparingly present Professor Kytona and the sky's birds welcomed his presence at the best of times.

"_High in the sky they watch all the world and judge no-one, for everyone is truly beneath them."_

Teddy

**Corridor Wanderings**

The warm walls of a late November Hogwarts welcome Teddy as he strolls towards the Great Hall for lunch. He gave up any attempt to study as a bad job, seeing as the common room was rowdy and loud with everyone crowding around the warm fires away from the chill. He stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled to himself as he walked down the corridor. His Uncle Ron and Harry always remarked on how they missed the old castle's charm during these kind of days, and Teddy had to more or less agree. It was homely, if rather daunting.

"Boo!"

Teddy nearly leapt out of his skin. He flipped around with wand in hand to come across only the bright face of his family friend Victoire. She had a cheesy grin on her face and was twirling her long blond hair around her finger.

"Hey Teddy! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. These corridors just ask for such things, you know?"

Teddy could say many things that he could use the corridors for that involved things _other_ than scaring the shit out of someone, but just rolled his eyes.

"At least your not using your Uncle George's stuff. Then I may be forced to lay some damage to you my dear."

Victroire let out a little titter and smiled. "Oh Teddy, its amazing your not with someone with that gentlemen-like charm you posses." She poked him in the stomach. "I need to find you someone, so you're not moping around these halls by yourself. You just need an attitude change. I can make you my personal project! Iramia is terribly boring lately, what with her _studying_ for her O.W.L.s like they're next week. How about it Teddy? A little makeover!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow at her, and promptly turned his hair a gravely dark black, and his eyes a tantalising shade of hazel. Victroire sighs very loudly.

"God what's the use with me bothering with anything these days? Its because of you and Iramia I might as well be a heur. I'll end up like a commoner because of you , thank you very much, you and your…..inability to be helpful to a poor girl's cause. Shame be on you Theodore Lupin."

With a prompt toss of her flowing hair she turned on the spot and stormed off back to wherever making sure to draw the attention of any afternoon wanderers. Teddy shook his head. _You can't even count on your adopted family to be sociable. I am such a...commoner. _

Horatio

**Turn Down the Wrong Staircase**

Horatio has never had the mind for such trivial things as the movements of Hogwarts staircases. They grow tedious after awhile, and even after writing a charming romantic piece about two wizards who meet when their respective steps join, he had found himself wishing they were static. He's hungry, tired and in good need of a cup of tea, but for some reason can not bring himself to go anywhere in particular to solve these problems. So he's headed for the prefects bathroom to take a bath, which is after all, his right. And no-one really bothers you when your submerged in bubbles.

Hanging a right up the third floor, he accidently jumps on the down staircase instead of the up. He attempts to mend this, only to have the staircase swing to the left and deposit him on the fourth floor corridor. He rolls his eyes, but decides to let fate guide his travels back to where he wants to go, and walks down the corridor. The first thing he notices is that the place is very absent of portraits. Bickering men and women in oil scapes was a consoling sight for Horatio. Twas sad to see them absent, and it made Horatio feel rather lonely.

As he moved through the dark passageway he hears the clunking of shoes as a girl, whom he knows to be a 5th year prefect, storm down his way. She's very pretty, in a angered high class type of way, but does not give him a second glance before banging onto a staircase. _Someone's in need of a Firewhisky_. he thinks to himself. He's always wondered about girls, and why they are so much more prone to little outbursts like that then guys. _Maybe they use it as an aphrodisiac_. Girls do look better when they are in a bad mood.

Amidst these thoughts Horatio completely doesn't notice himself walking straight into someone. Both fall post collision with a groan.

"Sorry, so sorry wasn't paying any attention…" Horatio mumbles apologetically to the stranger, who politely pulls him to his feet.

Horatio blinks several times as he looks upon the boy. The guy has startlingly deep hazel eyes, and a hair that has changed most remarkably turquoise in the last ten seconds. Suddenly, he recognizes him as Theodore Lupin from his Potions class. The boy cocks his head, clearly making the connection.

"You're Horatio Duncan aren't you? The one from my…"

"Yes, that's me. Your Theo right?"

The boy gives a small smile. "It's Teddy but, yeah. Nice to meet you properly."

"So, um, I'll see you around then?"

Horatio smiles and nodds. "Uh, yeah, definitely."

_The halls are brick ears to the stumbling of every child who wanders their bodies._


End file.
